


Episode Rewrite: 2x14

by Lost_at_Sea



Series: Shafferty Week(end) [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked Hermann for the night off of shift, and, taking pity on her, he let her have it. She took a few seconds to just look at the collection of misfits that she knew gathered at Molly’s before she spotted Rafferty sitting awkwardly with some of the guys, unsure of her place now that she’s leaving. When they make eye contact something sparks up in Allison’s eyes and Shay smirks before walking over…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Rewrite: 2x14

She asked Hermann for the night off of shift, and, taking pity on her, he let her have it. She took a few seconds to just look at the collection of misfits that she knew gathered at Molly’s before she spotted Rafferty sitting awkwardly with some of the guys, unsure of her place now that she’s leaving. When they make eye contact something sparks up in Allison’s eyes and Shay smirks before walking over…

'Having fun?' Shay asks her.

'Absolutely!' Rafferty's tone is scathingly sarcastic, but the glimmer in her eyes tells Shay a different story.

'Alright, well I know how to make it even better.'

As Shay starts leaning towards her, Rafferty’s eyes go wide and she goes to open her mouth, but before she can say anything Shay leans back, Rafferty’s empty glass in hand and saunters back off to the bar to refill it.

As she watches Shay walk away Rafferty exhales the breath she was holding and smiles softly at the other woman.

……….

They get wasted that night. It’s a night of celebration, and Shay also thinks it might be the last time she ever sees Rafferty, which is pretty pessimistic. They have become… closer? in these past few shifts. But that doesn’t mean Raff isn’t going to want to cut all ties. So Shay decides that she has to get her to stay somehow, and she has to do it tonight. It may be the alcohol talking but she makes it her drunken mission.

Rafferty, meanwhile, is enjoying the hilarity that is a drunken Leslie Shay. They sit and talk for a while and it’s like Shay’s filter has been temporarily removed. Then Shay decides to go dancing. Rafferty watches her dance along to the jukebox in the back corner, and she feels the surge of energy in her chest, not the good kind, when she see’s men and women alike drag their eyes over her partner.

That’s when it hits her, she’s not quite happy leaving because Shay’s made it her home. And, more than that, she’s going to miss Leslie.

………..

They are leaving and Rafferty turns to walk the six blocks to her house. Shay stops her, the water she’s been downing and the cool air having sobered her quite well.

'Where do you think you are going?'

'Home…?'

'At three in the morning you are going to walk through downtown Chicago?'

'Well I don't have enough for a cab.'

She’s only half-surprised when Leslie grabs her by the arm and drags her to her place.

On the short two block walk she asks Leslie where Severide is. She tells Raff that he’s staying with Erin that night, and then she drags the other paramedic closer to her, cuddling up to survive the cold. Rafferty finds that the combined heat of her face, and Shay next to her mean she’s plenty warm.

…….

They get to her apartmet and the second the door closes Raff pushes her up against the door looks her in the eye and kisses her. Hard. The only thought Shay has before she looses all clarity of mind is; nailed it.


End file.
